The End Or is it?
by Ms.WWF
Summary: Robin and his team try to stop Slade from carrying out his plans to destroy the city. However, something happens to Robin that would change his life forever. How does he and the Titans cope with it? Rated T for rape, and thematic elements. Prequel to 'What You Claim is Yours' Please review
1. A Plan in Motion

The prequel for my story, What You Claim is Yours: The Beginning

It was late at night. Slade was sitting in his dark lair trying to devise his next plan for the Titans. All his previous plans had failed. Either way no matter how many robots or how many crooneys he had the Titans always prevailed. But his main problem was that he had no apprentice. After Slade was gone who would rein terror unto this city? Who would be their ruler? But he was at an end. There was no one left. All his available choices had failed. He went over them in his mind.

Robin. His original choice. He was the perfect one. Robin had deep ambition and was a fearless leader willing to take risks. Not only risks to himself but to others. Unfortunately for Slade's liking Robin was willing to make too much risk to be blackmailed. To make it worse his friends intervened and stood behind him. Together they overthrew the madman. Robin was no longer his. Slade lost him.

After Robin there was Terra, whom was a little easier to join Slade's side. Slade has shown her trust and understanding. A girl with dangerous powers that became his to control. Unfortunately before Slade came along Terra had become too emotionally attached. The Titans came back for her. Terra made the foolish decision of turning on Slade to save the city. Foolish girl. Yet another apprentice was lost. He needed to figure out what was wrong.

Every apprentice was "persuaded" to join the dark side with Slade. They had motivation but yet one thing was missing. But Slade needed to figure out what was wrong. When suddenly it him. Both of his apprentices had minds of their own. Previously they had lived lives, raised differently to be good. Slade needed his own child. One he could raise to obey him and only him. But it came to his attention that Slade had no powers. His children would be powerless. He needed someone that would be just like Robin. Just as athletic as him. Cloning was not an option. Technology had not yet passed that barrier. But humans were as close to cloning as Slade was going to get. So he decided that he would make Robin have a child. But how?

Suddenly the thought hit him. He would create some sort of substance that would allow Robin to bear a baby. The plan was perfect. How was this going to work out? Being a sharp man Slade easily came up with a plan. He would manipulate Robin in some way where he would never even notice. Then when the baby was born he would kidnap it. Train the baby to do whatever he asked. Yes, it was all worked out. Never had a more brilliant plan been set into place. Now to put it in motion.

Late at night a couple months later, Slade's plan was all a go. He had spent the last months working on a potion that would enable males to bear children. As Slade headed to the crime scene with his hoard of minions he needed a distraction so he could get Robin in place. The both of them would need to be alone where they couldn't be seen. No witnesses.

At the tower things were going as usual. Pandemonium, mayhem, destruction! But hey what do you expect from a bunch of teenagers living alone. Starfire was in the kitchen trying to experiment with different items in the microwave.

"Tell me Robin what will happen if I place this fork of metal in the wave of microwave?" Starfire asked inquisitively.

Robin responded with "Uh that WOULDN'T be a good idea" and quickly grabbed the fork from her strong grip. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying to coach Raven on how to work the controller. "

"Left! Left! Hit the nitro! Slow Down!" He screamed in her ear.

While Beast Boy was chanting "Beat him! Beat him! Beat him!" They were pounding the words into her head. So Raven just disobeyed them both and ran the car off the road where by the cheap 2-D graphics did the rest. Cyborg yelled "Aw man Rae. You weren't even trying."

"Exactly." She responded blankly.

"You know if you tried you might make it past the first lap." Beast Boy said.

Robin walked over to the couch and asked "Hey so when are you guys gonna give up until you figure out that she's not going to play?"

Beast Boy responded "Until all Americans have been transformed into Game Slaves!" as a tear dropped from his eye. All of a sudden an explosion happened from the microwave. Everyone turned an accusing look to Starfire as she stood there hair blown back. "I apologize friends" she said.

Suddenly Slade's face appeared on the screen. Robin gritted his teeth and said "Slade."

"Hello Robin and Titans. Long time, no see. I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I hope you will be there to see me acquire my newest weapon, the Universal Destabilizer. It…"

Robin interrupted "Radiates atoms to the point where they become unstable and explode"

Slade responded "Well someone has been studying on their weapons of mass destruction. Why I don't know"

"Just get back to the point" retorted Robin. He was getting impatient. Slade continued

"In 3 hours this weapon will send a mega-micro wave through the city thus destroying everything in a matter of hours. The question is can you stop me?" With that Slade's face disappeared. Immediately the Titans filed out the doors. Unaware that after this night Robin's life would be changed forever.

When they arrived at the place where the Destabilizer was held they were dumbfounded. There was no robbery taking place.

"Whoa, dude, where's the robbery, the panic, the mayhem?" Beast Boy screamed.

Raven replied "Looks like it was a setup. No robbery in progress". Everybody was trying to think. Where could he have gone?

"I would think Slade would want the prime place to set it off, which would be either side of the city. That weapon has a one way wave so it would be perfect," said Robin.

So everybody agreed to split up. Just to check. Robin had elected to go alone, no questions. He searched the west side while the rest searched the east side. Robin found himself in an empty warehouse on the west side. He was searching for something suspicious. He had a strange feeling that someone was there. Robin turned around several times to find no one. Then suddenly he turned around and was grabbed by none other than Slade.

"Hello Robin," whispered Slade.

"Slade" growled Robin.

Robin raised his left leg and kicked Slade in the face. They were now standing feet apart, circling each other.

"This night is going to go well," said Slade, "I can already feel it."

Something funny was going on. Robin could feel it. Nonetheless, he charged at Slade. For the next minutes they traded punches and blows, flipping and kicking at one another until both were panting. In a sudden flurry of strikes, Slade pinned Robin face down under him, folding his arm painfully against his back. Robin thought his shoulder might dislocate, so he remained compliantly still. With his other hand, he snuck to his belt and took out a small phial containing a violently purple potion. Slade laid his weight on him to hold him down as he opened it. He then pulled onto Robin's arm, causing him to scream then placed it into Robin's mouth. He instantly put a hand over Robin's mouth and nose to prevent him from spitting it out.

Robin writhed from underneath Slade trying to get away but it seemed impossible with the heavy man on top of him and the potion inside his mouth. Robin tried to spit it out however, the hand on his nose and mouth made it impossible for him to do so. Was it really it? Was it time that Slade ended their battles once and for all? Was Slade going to finish him off by poisoning him right then and there? Robin refused to let this man win so he did his best to hold the potion inside his mouth instead of swallowing it but as his body started screaming for air his throat betrayed him and Robin felt the potion burning its way down into his stomach.

Robin stopped struggling as the deed was done. The poison was inside his body, no chance for salvation left. Slade removed his cold hand from Robin's face and got off of the boy. He stared down on him with a strange fire burning in his eye.

'This is it.' Robin thought as he felt heat rapidly building in his intestines. 'I´m going to die now. Why me? Please. I don´t want to die.' He wished he could see his friends for a final time before he left this world. The frantic rumbling in his mind stopped immediately when the heat exploded into an unbearable burning and he heard himself screaming before Robin knew he was going to scream.

Slade hovered over Robin, pleased with himself. Robin tried his best to get up and stand but the pain was unbearable, fire was burning through his intestines. He panted heavily trying not to scream but he let out a couple of painful screams as he struggled to get up.

'Oh gods, please, please, make it stop, let me die now, can´t, can´t take this, please!' Robin screamed inside his mind whereas Slade could hear was a raw and primal screaming not much unlike coming from a dying animal. Suddenly the pain ebbed away to be replaced by a muted echo of the former heat.

"While the others are in search of the Destabilizer, you and I have different plans," said Slade walking over to Robin.

Robin rolled over to his stomach and panted. It took him to hear these words to realize that he was still breathing, gulping in air, gasping.

"What?" said Robin

His body was covered in a thick layer of sweat, and he was shaking. Robin was confused. What was that potion that he drank? What was going on? Why hadn't the poison work?

"Why didn't the poison work?" asked Robin, "Why am I still alive?"

Slade chuckled at his question. "Poison. That was no poison Robin. It is a potion that I have designed to enable you to bear children. Now let's get started shall we Robin?"

He took out a knife and began to cut off Robin's clothing. At that moment, despite the pain, Robin was thinking very clearly. He went through his thoughts, slowly picking apart everything that had happened in the last few minutes. His mind came to a screeching halt when realization dawned on him. Slade wasn't going to do this. He couldn't.

Robin tried to grab Slade's hand but the potion left him weak. He wanted to thrash and get away from him but all he could do was speak.

"Stop" Robin hissed trying to be threatening. Slade ignored Robin while he continued to cut the costume off the rest of his body. He wanted to scream, and beg but what dignity would he have left? He wasn't going to give Slade any satisfaction that was afraid. After Robin's clothes were off, his mind went completely numb. Robin tried to close his legs, but he couldn't. Slade forced them wider apart.

'No!' thought Robin 'It can't be happening.'

"Let go off me!" yelled Robin. Slade grabbed his hands and tied them to a nearby pole just in case he would thrash. He couldn't be doing this. Slade positioned himself between Robin's legs. Robin tried his best to think straight but fear blocked out any rationality. He wanted to thrash but he couldn't move.

"No!" screamed Robin

"Now Robin," Slade whispered in his ear, "What would be the fun in that?"

And Slade raped Robin right there. The plan was in motion. In nine months, the baby would be born and then Slade would kidnap it and train it. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity to Robin but, as with all things, it came to an end. When Slade was done with Robin he carved his insignia on his stomach. Robin's eyes were blurry and his throat ached.

"That was fun. I hope to do this again." Slade said leaving Robin laying there in the warehouse, humiliated, to be rescued by his friends.


	2. Aftermath

**I do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with any of its affiliates. Warning: Cutting and mentions of rape.**

Robin laid there, in the floor of the warehouse, not wanting to believe what had just happened to him. However the pain in his body confirmed that something bad did to happen. He felt so violated, used and dirty.

'_What did I do to deserve this?'_ he thought. A single tear fell from the corner of his eye. He tried to break his hands free from the pole but it was futile. He suddenly heard voices coming from the communicator.

"Robin! Robin!" said Beast Boy "Dude where are you!"

"Robin! Please! Say something!" said Raven anxiously

"Yo Robin!" called out Cyborg

"Please speak Robin!" pleaded Starfire

He kept his head to the side; his eyes dim as he felt the cold of the night do its work on his bare body. A shudder shook him as he hiccupped. He felt so small, so useless. Here he was, laying in some warehouse listening to his friends yelling for him. The communicator was out of his reach.

"Please...Answer Robin." The device crackled. It was softer than before. Maybe the charge was dying, or it could be that he was slipping away. Robin didn't mind being near death if so. He had attempted to grab it but it was futile. Instead he hoped his friends would find him, unprepared for their initial reaction.

"Robin!" Robin's eyes grew wide since that voice was not from the communicator. A bright blue light shined over to wear the boy wonder laid. Its bright rays made Robin wince ever so slightly. He recognized the light. "Robin!" He heard. He bit his lip, feeling the emotions almost physically from the utterance of his name. He heard loud footsteps rush to his side. Robin laid with his eyes half open, already slipping into unconsciousness. When Starfire saw the torn costume in the corner and the blood she instantly turned away and sobbed. When the others caught up they asked Starfire what was wrong. Then when they saw the ripped clothes and Robin's form…they understood.

"Guys," Robin heard Cyborg said, "we got to get him to the tower fast!"

He felt his hands untied and a blanket draping over his body. Starfire was sobbing hysterically as he felt himself being lifted and being taken away. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg had terrible sad looks on their faces. How could this happen? When they got to the car, Robin finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Back at the tower things were tense. Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire sat on the couch anxiously as Cyborg was in the lab, taking Robin's vitals. Nobody spoke to each other, all hoping that Robin was alright. Starfire cried quietly, Beast Boy had a blank look on his face and Raven herself seemed as though she was about to burst into tears. Suddenly Raven got up and announced.

"I'm going to help Cyborg. Please try to calm yourselves." Raven headed off to the med lab quickly, trying not to think of what emotions would assault her next. She opened the door to see Cyborg standing over the unconscious form of Robin. The white of the hospital gown he wore made him look small. Cyborg held a chart in his hands as he watched the various machines attached to Robin. Raven walked over to Robin's side and allowed her power to flow to her hands, exploring the needs of Robin's body. She healed him the best she could and allowed the blue light to fade from her hands. She could taste blood from biting her bottom lip. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder as she swayed slightly.

"Thanks Rae, but I don't think you are in any condition to be doing this right now." He placed her on the bed next to Robin's.

"He's in so much pain," Raven's eyes started to brim with tears. "He's…"

"It's gonna be ok, Rae," Cyborg said, hugging Raven. "It's gonna be alright." Raven leaned her head against Cyborg's metal chest.

The soft rhythmic beeping was the first thing Robin noticed as he came back from his unconscious state.

"Robin," said a soft female voice that belonged to Starfire.

He opened his eyes slowly, glancing around to determine where he was. It was none other than the familiar view of the medical ward of his home.

His body was aching, and slowly his brain picked up the pieces from the previous night. He registered the sad looks of his fellow teammates and immediately felt a blush creep up his face. He turned away, unable to look them in the eyes.

"Robin," Starfire asked as she tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact.

"Robin, it's okay we're here to help," said Raven

"I need to be alone," said Robin.

"Robin we-"

"I said I need to be alone," said Robin irritably.

"Look man," said Cyborg, "We're here to help you man. It's not your fault about what happened last night"

"You can't help me!" said Robin quietly.

"Look," said Beast Boy, "We just-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" said Robin, "Last night, Slade he..."

He bit his tongue to keep from telling them about what had happened. They knew but he still didn't want them to know. This was the worst situation Robin has ever been in.

"This is a tough situation but we'll help you," said Cyborg, "We're here for you man."

"And the fact that Slade harmed you does not mean that you are less," said Starfire truthfully.

"I'll call Batman in the morning," said Cyborg quietly, "Just get some sleep."

The group left the ward and Robin slipped back into unconciousness.

Days passed and Robin still had nightmares about that night. Robin told Cyborg not to call Batman since he did not want his mentor to know what had happened. He decided he would just deal with it. He just wished he could erase them from his mind but knew they would always be a part of him. He just didn't want to think about it any longer. How he fought with Slade in a random warehouse, then Slade force-feeding him a potion. He didn't want to think about the bruises on his hips where Slade had held on to hold him down, how he felt his flesh tear when he was entered for the first time, and Slade taunting him while raping him...It was horrible and Robin did not wish to think about it any longer.

He got up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. He had no shirt and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could still see the cuts and the bruises in his torso from when Slade opened his shirt then holding him down. He had a sharp pain on his abdomen and reached towards the medicine cabinet for an aspirin. He took a pill and swallowed it with a glass of water. He hated what he had seen in his mirror. Suddenly, he dropped the glass onto the floor, shattering into a hundred pieces. He took the largest broken glass piece, and held it onto his wrist. Blood flowed down his arm however he did not cut too deep. He hated himself for allowing this to happen. If only he had fought against Slade's control, he wouldn't have this predicament. When he was done, Robin dropped the glass piece and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his arm. He crawled back into his bed and held his bleeding arm. He wanted nothing more than to pretend all of this didn't happen and that he would be okay. That he would be reunited with his friends, living and laughing as life was lovely. But at least they were supportive and stood behind him during this terrible time. He'll be okay. But soon all of that would change.


	3. Results

**Disclaimer: i do not owe Teen Titans nor associated with its affiliates.**

**Anyways, to those who left kind reviews, encouraging me to continue this story, I just want to say thank you. This next chapter is for you. Enjoy and leave reviews :)**

* * *

Robin lay in his bed, curled up like a cat. The blood had dried from his arm and awoke from his peaceful slumber. He looked over at his alarm clock, which read '3:02 p.m.'. He had slept for the majority of the day. He needed it. He got up, put on some clothes and headed over to the kitchen, where he found Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games.

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around,

"Hey, man," greeted Cyborg, "how you feeling?"

"Pretty well-rested," replied Robin as he poured hot water onto a mug

Beast Boy smiled, "Dude, you wanna come over and help me kick Cyborg's butt at this game?" he asked

Robin returned the smile, "Naw, I think I'm going to go and train," he took a sip from his mug, "Thanks though,"

"No problem," said Beast Boy and he returned to his game.

Robin made his way back to his room. He was getting sharp pains in his abdomen and wondered whether he should go to a hospital. However, he did not want his team to worry. As usual he decided that he was going to let this pain pass, after all, it couldn't be anything serious. He went to his cabinet and took out another aspirin. When the pain subsided, he drank all of his tea. Then he knocked on Starfire's door asking her if she'd like to train with him. She agreed and the two headed down to the gym together.

Weeks have passed and things appeared to have gone back to their usual routine. Crime fighting had been slow lately although Mad Mod was causing trouble in some university. He was creating an army by brainwashing students and staff, hypnotizing them into taking down the Titans. But his plans were foiled, the students and staff's memories were restored and he was incarcerated once again.

Lately Robin was having symptoms of nausea and found himself not eating. Whenever he smelled or saw food, he would rush to the bathroom and throw up/dry heave. One morning while the nausea had passed he found himself at the table with his friends. In front of him were a plate of eggs, toast and a cup of coffee. He devoured his meal and engaged in conversation with his teammates.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Robin

"I was thinking perhaps we could go to the park," chirped Starfire, "It is really beautiful out today,"

"Doesn't sound bad," said Beast Boy, "What do you think Raven?"

"Eh," she replied.

Starfire's green eyes went big "Or perhaps we could go to the mall of shopping, instead…"

Suddenly Robin felt queasy. He could feel the contents in his stomach rising to his throat. Without further ado, he got up from his chair and rushed to the nearest bathroom, leaving his other teammates in concern.

"Is he okay?" asked Cyborg.

"I shall go check on him," said Starfire and flew to the bathroom. From outside the door, she heard Robin emptying his stomach and coughing madly. She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water then she knocked on the bathroom door.

"C'm in," said Robin. Star entered and saw that he was hunched over the toilet. She looked at him in concern,

"Friend are you alright?" she asked.

After emptying his stomach, Robin wiped his mouth and looked at her, "Yes, I'm fine now." He took the glass that Star had in her hand. "I think I have the flu or something."

"Perhaps it is best that you rest then," suggested Starfire

"No, I think I'll be fine," replied Robin, "Let's go back with the others."

Since the Titans were cautious about Robin's sick condition they decided not to leave the tower and instead spend the day by watching a movie. They've decided to watch a horror flick called 'Bread Crumbs' (an actual movie). Starfire was sitting in the furthest seat from him but was completely absorbed in the show, screeching every time something gory or the like happened as she clung to a pillow for dear lift. Beastboy was hiding behind Cyborg though he was peeking out at the TV not even flinching. Said computer loving teen was enjoying the movie while munching a five gallon bucket of buttery popcorn. Raven smirking from her spot next to Robin who grinned right along with her. He was loving this day so far.

Suddenly the movie paused and the lights came on as the Titans alarm blared.

Robin suddenly sprung to his feet " Titans trouble!"

They got moving at a speed that made him proud. It turns out Cinderblock broke out of prison and was now causing havoc at a gold mine.

When they got to the garage, Raven and Starfire set about opening the large security door. Cyborg and BB when right for the T-car while Robin ran for his bike. It was the first mission they'd had in a long time and Robin's heart throbbed harshly in his chest, he loved his job. Just as he was about to swing his leg over the R-cycle the cement walls of the room spun out of place. He ignored the symptoms and he rode out alongside his team.

As they got on the road, Robin was struggling with his nausea. Suddenly they arrived at the gold mine where people where running away screaming. They saw Cinderblock throwing steel beams all around the place. He roared like a tiger until he heard,

"Drop it Cinderblock," said Robin with his team behind him, "or else…"

Cinderblock angrily threw a beam at them and the Titans charged him. Robin leapt up and began punching and kicking Cinderblock. Beast Boy turned into a rhinoceros trying to knock him down. Starfire threw bolts at him and Raven trying to use the beams to restrain Cinderblock. Cinderblock broke out of Ravens grip and whipped the rope-like beam towards Raven, causing her to collide with Starfire to the ground.

Unbeknownst to the Titans, Slade watched them from a hidden room in the mine. It has been two months since he had his way with Robin and was planning to get Robin alone in order to take a pregnancy test. He broke Cinderblock out of prison as a distraction and now he needed to get the boy alone once more.

They defeated Cinderblock victoriously until all of a sudden Robin's world spun and he collapsed to the ground.

"Robin!" cried Starfire, rushing to him. The rest of the team looked worried and took him back to tower. Slade decided to not intervene and therefore disappeared in the black shadows.

When they got back, Robin laid in the infirmary. Cyborg performed scans throughout his body and everything turned out fine. He ran an ultrasound to see if there was anything abnormal throughout Robin's body. He moved the device around his chest and so far everything looked clear on screen. His heart pumped well and his lungs functioned decently. He moved the device lower to his abdomen and lower. Something blinked on the screen. It was a white dot. He zoomed in the screen and he looked closely at the blinking. What was it? After a few minutes of studying the blinking he turned on the sound. There was a rhythm and it could only be one thing: a heartbeat.

A heartbeat. Cyborg ran the studied the blink again to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

It couldn't be. It was impossible.

He went back to his team to reveal his discovery. Since none of them originally could believe about Robin's condition, the rest of the team ran blood tests and such. The results were shocking. They all sat around, waiting for Robin to wake up and determine how they were going to break the news to their friend.

Hours later, Robin awoke from his unconscious state and saw that he was back in the medical ward. What was wrong with him? Maybe that potion was killing him after all, slowly. He was already dying. Starfire approached him and had a concerned look on her face.

"Robin," she said, "how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy still," he said, "so...am I okay, or what's wrong with me?"

"Um..."

The Titans had nervous look on their faces. They didn't know how to tell their leader about what they've found.

"Robin," began Raven, "what we found is...pretty unusual."

"What is it?" he snapped.

"If we tell you," said Cyborg carefully, "will you promise not to go insane?"

"I can handle it," said Robin impatiently. He expected to hear that poison is making a toll on his body and that he only had a few months to live. However, he decided to let them speak.

"Raven," said Cyborg, "Tell him."

She stepped up to Robin, "You're pregnant," she told him.

"That's not funny guys," he told them.

"I wish I was kidding too," said Raven, "but you're pregnant."

He stared at them, "H-How?"

"We ran some blood tests and an ultrasound," said Cyborg, "You're pregnant."

'No' thought Robin, 'It's impossible'

How could it be? Pregnant? He was only fifteen years old and there was a baby growing inside of him. How would he take care of it? And it's from the person he hated the most: Slade. Robin looked down at his abdomen. This baby would grow up to be evil and he wanted the baby out of him.

He frowned, "Can you take it out?"

Cyborg looked at him uncomfortably, "Y-you don't want it?"

Robin glared at him, "I asked you if you could take it out?"

"Well Robin," Cyborg began, "I never performed an abortion but if that's what you want then, I'll do it."

Robin sighed in relief, "Good then let's do it right now,"

"Um..I'm not ready yet Robin. I need to practice a little bit more before I can perform the abortion."

Robin cursed underneath his breath. He looked at Raven, "Raven, do you think that—"

"I could perform the abortion but my magic could end up killing you," she said, "I'd say Cyborg's your best option."

He thought he could go to a hospital unmasked for an abortion. After all, it wasn't even a baby. But then how would a hospital perform an abortion for a _boy, _who is pregnant and which is unheard of?

He got up and headed toward the roof top where he needed to be alone to think.


End file.
